Our Dangerous Demigod Story
by AMessofPickles
Summary: "The day I met Ellie Green was very interesting. I was only half conscious and she was my beautiful nurse. But I still remember it clearly even though she drugged me numerous times  apparently I was an annoying patient ..."
1. The Meeting

**A/N: This is a series of one-shots between these two characters: Nick Anderson and Ellie Green. Read on!  
>Disclaimer: I do not in any way, own Rick Riordan's story. Just the characters<br>**

**Nick's POV**

The day I met Ellie Green was very interesting. I was only half conscious and she was my beautiful nurse. But I still remember it clearly even though she drugged me numerous times (apparently I was an annoying patient)...

* * *

><p>Everything hurt when I wavered into consciousness, especially my shoulder and ribs. I opened my heavy eyelids wondering where the hell I was. Then I saw a face peering at a clipboard. I knew it was a girl from her curvy body but I couldn't recognize much of anything else.<p>

_Oh it's an angel _I thought stupidly_._ Mistaking the glowing fluorescent light around her for the pearly gates of death. I realized, later, how stupid this thought was since I haven't heard any Hades kid describe the Underworld as 'pearly'.

The unrecognizable girl glanced at me and frowned.

That's when I saw her clearly.

Her big round emerald eyes stared at me intently. Thick brown curls framed her slightly freckled face beautifully. I squirmed under her intense gaze and promptly felt a spasm of pain in my left shoulder. I promptly groaned in pain.

And before I had time to react the girl was dumping nectar into my mouth. After swallowing the brownie tasting liquid, I started to protest but all that came out was a small croak.

"You're name is Nick Anderson, right?" she asked. I gave a curt nod in response. "I'm going to redress your shoulder and ribs so it might hurt, okay?" she explained. I just watched her as her nimble fingers worked to undo the wrappings around my shoulder. I saw her flinch slightly as she pulled away the bandages. She stared at my wound.

"Laisestrygonians right?" she whispered. I nodded. It was all coming back to me. Trent Rodgers and I were running towards camp when the cannibals eventually caught up to us.

_Trent. _

I bolted upright and wildly looked for my best friend. Where was he? Did he make it out alive?

"Whoa whoa _whoa _calm down your friend is getting treated," the girl said putting a cool hand on my bare chest and pushing me back down firmly but at the same time gently. I looked at where she was pointing at Trent.

Sure enough he was there sitting up and chatting up some redhead girl. He looked like he was feeling better already.

I looked back at my own healer. She was still smiling at me reassuringly, but she was suddenly holding a syringe.

I panicked again. I found my voice finally.

"What are you doing with that thing?" I croaked. My voice was little hoarse.

"I am just gonna sedate you," she said calmly. As if it wasn't a big deal. Which, I suppose, it wasn't if you were the one holding the needle. But I _loathed _needles with a burning passion.

"Get that thing away from me," I replied my voice cracking a bit.

She ignored me and stuck the needle into my arm. I yelped quite loudly. She grinned.

I was starting to hate this girl despite her distractingly beautiful eyes.

"What's your name?" I asked while sipping on my brownie flavored nectar.

"Ellie Green," she replied while gathering new instruments for my rib cage. Instruments that looked very menacing. I wasn't so sure if I wanted to have such things so close to me but it didn't look like I had a choice.

"Apollo cabin?" I asked trying to distract my own self from those pointy tools.

"Nope, Demeter," she answered smirking slightly at my discomfort. I cannot believe her. She was laughing at me!

But soon all thoughts of annoyance went out the window as she started to undo the wrappings around my bare stomach.

* * *

><p>By the second day, I was thoroughly annoying her with my normal cocky behavior. However, I was surprised when she checked in on the third day.<p>

"Where are you going, Nick?" Ellie asked suspiciously when she caught me at the door of the Infirmary.

"Er...I was going to...the bathroom. Yes, the bathroom," I lied, trying to side step her slender figure. I ran a calloused hand through my blonde locks.

"The bathroom's inside, Anderson" Ellie replied, putting a firm hand on my chest, and pushing me backwards. I stubbornly did not budge.

"But I need to use the bathroom outside! The one in here smells like medicine," I complained. Even though I was about a head taller than her, I couldn't seem to get past her.

"Stop being a baby and get back inside Nick!" Ellie responded dangerously. I could see that I was slowing annoying her, but I couldn't stand staying in the infirmary anymore.

"No, I don't think so," I countered lamely, locking my pale blue eyes with her green ones. I then shoved her out of the way, and started to run outside ignoring the increasing pain in my stomach. But then, I felt a vine wrapping around my legs and arms yanking me backwards. With a large "oof!" I fell backwards on my back.

Ellie was standing over me, with a slight smirk playing on her pink lips.

"This is why you don't try to escape the infirmary," accused Ellie with a slight shake of her brown head. Her earthy vines uncoiled from my sore body, and she held out her hand to help me up.

I took it cautiously, and I was very aware of how perfectly our hands fit together. Ellie led me back into the infirmary and to my assigned cot. She handed me a glass of water and a red apple.

"Here, don't they say these keep the doctors away?" Ellie teased leaning towards me, holding out the apple.

I leaned even closer to her, taking the apple, and I caught a whiff of her scent. She smelled flowery, and like pine trees. It was very intoxicating.

"The doctors I know don't need to be kept away," I replied, raking my eyes over her body in an appreciative gaze. Ellie immediately jerked back and I could see a very faint blush spreading over her face.

"Just eat your apple, Anderson," Ellie muttered walking away.

And I was alone again, with a few sleeping patients to keep me company. But I wasn't that annoyed anymore. I knew that Ellie and I were going become _very_ close if I had anything to do with it.

**A/N: First Meeting, hope you liked it! More to come soon! :D** Please leave a review!


	2. Capture the Flag

**A/N: Capture the Flag game (VERY similar to Capture the Flag game on my other story)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ellie's POV<span>**

"Hey Chiron, could you look after Mia during the capture the flag game?" I asked, refferring to my newest sibling who was the cutest thing ever. She was about 5 years old and stuck to me like, well, a little sister.

"Certainly, but please go to the hospital, they need you there," he answered. He took Mia's hand and lifted her up to place her on his back. She looked happy, and she gave me an adorable little wave when I walked away. I was growing fond of her. But she nearly broke my heart when she asked last night, "So when do I get to go home?"

Chiron told me that her father had died from a long battle with cancer, and Mia's extended family was currently trying to accommodate her. But with all the paperwork issues they still hadn't decided whom she would live with.

So she ended up in Camp Half-Blood. Thankfully she was safe.

At 10 AM everyone was ready with their armor in place and weapons in hand. We were starting early to beat the blazing afternoon heat that would surely come. I had my bow and arrow in hand, and an extra knife attached to my jean shorts. Just in case.

I know some people say that archers are cowardly since they fight from a distance, but archery takes real skill; in order to hit someone wearing armor, you had to find a gap and aim. Meanwhile your target is moving, and you have to make sure that you don't get hurt yourself. It's a tough thing to do, and I loved every minute of it.

My own bow was an interesting weapon. It could shrink into a hair clip when I didn't need it, and it grew bigger when I pressed the green jewel on the top. I had a Hephaestus son fashion it for me after I talked to an Artemis huntress about a cursed hair clip.

Chiron was explaining the rules while Mia clutched a first aid kit protectively. Finally, Chiron blew the conch shell and got out of the way. I ran towards my post. Our flag was hidden below a tree in the middle of our side of the Zephyros creek. My job was to climb into the tree and shoot anyone who tries to grab the flag from below.

I quickly climbed the tree and camouflaged myself the best that I could, and notched an arrow in place. Luckily from my height I could see a lot, plus there were not many trees around so I had a clear view.

I got myself as comfortable as I could even with the bark digging into my back and surveyed the ground like a hawk. After 5 minutes of sitting down I got bored. I mean my ADHD mind was not equipped to sit and do _nothing_.

So I started to climb down cautiously when I heard a twig snap. I froze and aimed my arrow at the source of the sound. But I didn't see anything. Suddenly, I saw the flag being lifted off the ground and carried away.

I sat their stunned for a few moments when I realized that the flag had walked away by itself. Smacking my head in stupidity, I jumped from the tree. _It was obviously an invisible person. _I ran agilely, and caught up with the flag easily. I launched myself into the air and tackled the flag.

It was a tangle of limbs, flags and armor. I soon found myself underneath the person who was invisible. I saw a pair of vibrant blue eyes staring back at me. The mysterious person pulled of their helmet and smirked at me.

"Nick!" I growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

I pinned her down knocking the wind out of her. Her brown curly tresses were splayed everywhere and she had a dirt smudge on her cheek. She was adorable when mad.

"Nick!" she croaked. I slapped a hand over her mouth and immediately felt a sharp bite. I kept my hand down and shot her a dirty look.

"Ellie, right now you're in a very compromising position. I wouldn't move if I were you," I advised, leaning closer to her while on top of her.

I noticed her green eyes widen in disgust, but I diverted my attention to two guys keeping watch for other enemies. Meanwhile, Ellie squirmed and kicked trying to get away. She was seriously breaking my concentration as I tried to make us both invisible.

Since I'm the son of Hecate, goddess of magic, I can turn invisible at my own will. I can also turn others invisible, if I am close enough.

All of a sudden I felt something grab onto my ankle.

"Wha-What?" I stuttered surprised. I jerked my head around—nearly giving myself whiplash—and got off of Ellie's body. I saw her rolling away in the corner of my eyes and I started to run.

I wasn't quick enough.

Tree roots and earthy vines coiled around me. I tripped and fell, almost breaking my nose. Eventually the vines ensnared me while I was on the ground. I could not move or reach my dagger. I glared at Ellie who was dusting herself off calmly. Her arms were raised slightly while she controlled the vines. She forced me to stand up, smirking at me all the while.

"Your my prisoner now!" she said cheerfully, circling my wrapped up self. Without warning, she stepped up real close to me and dug her knife under my chin. Her perfume was intoxicating and teasing. Just like her smile. She seemed to consider me as she admitted, "Nicely played Anderson. But not good enough."

She turned around put two fingers in her mouth and shrilly whistled. The two back up boys came running with swords drawn. They lowered them when they saw me tied up.

"Take him to the jail," Ellie commanded. The boys obliged. I turned to look at one of them and noticed it was none other than Trent Rodgers! One of my best friends was taking my to jail.

Great. Just great.

I saw his gray eyes brighten when he saw me tied up. I could see him trying not to laugh, but he was failing miserably. I scowled at him, which just make him laugh harder.

I shuffled my way with them, but when I turned to look at Ellie she was already gone.

Oh, I was _so_ going to get her back. And that's a promise.

**A/N: Review? Please?**


	3. Shmexy Guys

**A/N: So this is another one at Camp Half blood that was on my original story****. It's just a bit extended ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie's POV<strong>

"Hello, Ellie," greeted my best friend, Alexia Cruz. Her red hair was swinging freely in the breeze and a small smile played on her lips. But that was quite normal; Lexy was usually a very happy, bubbly person. Maybe it had something to do with Hestia being her mother...

"Hey, Lexy."

"So..." she trailed off, looking at me expectantly.

"So..." I responded looking at her confused.

"So, you and Nick," she asked, while nudging my shoulder playfully, while raising her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. This can't be good...

"I noticed you two getting kinda' cozy during the capture the flag game. And he is quite sexy—a total hunk. I mean with his blond hair and blue eyes...did I mention muscles? He could totally be an Abercrombie model. Do you like him?" she rambled, completely ignoring that I had a small child holding my hand. That small child being, Mia, but still, she could hear things that 5 year olds were not meant to hear...

"Yes, I love him as much as I love sausages," I deadpanned. I was vegetarian.

Lexy snorted, and muttered something incoherent. We continued to walk to the Dining Hall.

Somewhere in the middle of my salad I noticed Nick and Jesse Bauer enter the Dining Hall.

"Ellie! Is that the 'shmexy' guy?" asked Mia, when Nick was in hearing distance.

"Mia! Be quiet! And it's rude to point!" I said, swatting the little girl's hand down. My eyes met Nick's beautiful blue ones, and I could see that they were twinkling with amusement.

He pointed to himself as if to say _you think I'm sexy?_

Oh gods, as if he wasn't already cocky enough.

And I cannot believe I was blushing! I _never_ blush. And I can't believe Mia said that, it was very loud also...

I turned around and saw that a lot of my half-sisters were giggling. They were trying, unsuccessfully, to cover it behind their hands.

"Cut it out guys!" I said. This just made them laugh louder. I grumbled to myself and cautiously looked back at the door. Thankfully, Nick was gone. I stood up, dragging Mia with me. I walked away with as much dignity as I could.

Don't look at the Aphrodite table. Whatever you do, do not look at the Aphrodite table. DO NOT LOOK—

I looked over at the Aphrodite table that is next to the Demeter one. I saw several snickering faces. The rest of them made hearts with their hands, as they saw me pass.

I quickened my progress towards the door.

I _knew_ I shouldn't have looked!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed that :) More scenes to come! Please review! They make me very very happy! :D  
><strong>


	4. Cab Rides from Hell!

**Trent Rodgers, Lexy Cruz, Ellie Green, and Nick Anderson are on their quest...****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie's POV<strong>

As the four of us walked down Half-blood hill I watched Lexy's expression grow curious as we approached the Gray Sister's taxi. It was a smokey gray instead of the usual New York yellow.

Wait a second, it was _made _out of smoke.

I looked back at Lexy whose smile grew devious. Uh-oh, nothing good ever came from that smile.

She turned to me, smirking, and whispered, "There's no room."

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

She shoved me into the taxi where I landed sprawled on Nick, who was looking amused.

"_Ow,_ what was that for?" I asked. I was so going to bruise even before the monsters attacked.

"Move it, El," demanded Lexy who was smirking at me. "There's no room for the four of us."

I threw her the dirtiest look I could muster, and avoided Nick's gaze as I climbed into his lap. I was totally blushing. I hoped I wasn't heavy.

This was going to be a long ride.

"Let's go," muttered a raspy voice who was the driver. Wait, not driver, _drivers._

There were three old lady's crammed into the front seat. They each had dirty, stringy hair that covered their empty eye sockets, bony hands, and ash-colored dresses.

The sister driving suddenly floored the accelerator, and my head would have slammed onto the headrest in front of me if it weren't for Nick who wrapped his toned arms around my waist.

I would be lying if I said I didn't get a slight shiver up my back from his sudden warmth, and closeness.

A prerecorded voice sounded over the speaker, _Hi this is Ganymede, cup-bearer to Zeus, and when I'm out buying wine for the Lord of the Skies, I always buckle up!_

I glanced down and saw a chain peeking out from in between Lex and Nick's thighs.

There was no way the chain belt buckle would fit around me and Nick. I saw Nick staring at me, his gray-blue eyes were twinkling.

A faint smile played on his lips as he leaned in towards my ear, "Don't worry, I got you." He proceeded to hug my waist tighter, bringing my back closer to his toned chest. Somehow, I felt like he knew how _smooth_ he was.

Most girls would have probably swooned at his words, but I noticed Lexy grinning triumphantly as if she won something, so I got annoyed again.

See? I did _not_ like Nick. At all.

The cab swerved and veered sharply, and I was glad Nick was holding me so tightly. Now I understood why he and Trent looked so annoyed when they heard that we would have to travel in the taxi.

"Watch it! Move out of the way!" Rasped a voice, as a sister grabbed for the wheel. The cab swerved to the right, which made me crash into the window.

"I would have seen that if you had given me the eye Anger!" yelled another sister, who was groping a sister's face (whom I assumed to be Anger).

Wait, _give her the eye_?

Apparently the sisters had one eye between the three of them.

One slimy bloodshot eye.

I cringed in Nick's arms, and he chuckled lightly. I could feel the vibrations in his chest, which just made me blush again. Wait, I was so not blushing! Not cause of Nick or anything.

"Move!" yelled another sister. The taxi veered towards the left to avoid an incoming truck. I felt Lexy's shoulder bump into mine.

I was feeling slightly queasy by now, and the sisters continued to argue.

"Brake Tempest!" shrieked Anger who was talking to the driver.

The four of us lurched forward, and my forehead brushed the headrest.

I heard Trent groan, as he muttered darkly, "Why did we agree to this again?"

He looked ready to hurl.

We careened down the road again, and I heard a clamor of car horns sound at us, as we twisted between traffic.

Finally we swayed to a stop in front of New York City's Grand Central Station.

Trent promptly threw open the door and rushed out before the cab fully stopped, Lexy followed quickly.

I felt a flutter in my stomach as I slid off of Nick's lap.

"Thanks," I mumbled quietly.

"No problem."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Original Scenes coming soon! (next in fact!) Please please please review!  
><strong>


	5. Arriving at the Green House

**A/N: So this is sorta a continuation of my original story. Hope you like it ;)**  
><strong>Trent, Nick, Ellie, and Lexy arrive at Ellie's House in South Park, Wyoming while on their quest. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nick's POV<span>**

"Dad! What is that?" asked Ellie shrilly. I quickly walked past a staircase and several closed doors. I found her in the kitchen that was right next to the living room. Her father was sitting in a stool by the island, guiltily eating potato chips.

He was a tall man, with a balding head and a slight beer gut to match.

Ellie quickly lunged at her father, snatching the chips right out of his hand.

"But, Michelle! They're baked chips!" complained Mr. Green, pouting at his daughter.

"But your still not supposed to have salt," retorted Ellie. But I could see that she was really happy to see her family.

"Alright fine, fine. Oh, I didn't notice that we have company," commented Mr. Green, noticing us.

Ellie made the introductions distractedly, her eyes darting to a pair of French doors that led to the backyard.

"You know Lexy, dad. And this is Nick and Trent," Ellie said pointing to each of us. Mr. Green looked at Trent and I suspiciously. But he soon broke into a wide smile, the corners of his green eyes crinkled.

"Nice to meet y'all. You can call me Clark," drawled Clark, shaking each of our hands gruffly. "Showers are upstairs, why don't you get washed up before we give you some food. I assume you're all hungry."

My stomach rumbled in response.

But no one heard since the French doors burst open, letting 4 boys into the house. Ellie bounded to the tallest boy and flung her arms around him. The boy paused—shocked—and immediately hugged her back with such enthusiasm that he lifted her off the floor. The boy was grinning widely, and he had the same brown eyes as his mother. He also had shaggy ink-black hair. Ellie's brother perhaps?

The other boys crowded around the pair, hugging Ellie with a loud chorus of, "Mickey!"

I exchanged a confused look with Trent. _Mickey?_

One boy stood out from the rest of the black haired boys. He had red hair and pale blue eyes. He looked about the same age as Ellie.

I felt my nails dig into my palms as he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek also. Ellie was laughing and grinning so widely that I was positive that her face hurt, but she kept on talking with the boys. I'm pretty sure she forgot about us.

Suddenly, the French doors opened again revealing another guy who was about 5'9. He had messy light brown hair that was a little bit longer than his ears. His deep blue eyes widened when he saw Ellie.

"Nat!" Ellie called, and she wrapped Nat into a bone-crushing hug.

Seriously, who were all these guys?

"I think Ellie, might take a long time with her reunion, so why don't you two follow me," mused Sarah, pointing to Trent and I. "You can share Michelle's room, Lexy."

Lexy smiled and waved goodbye to Trent and I as she made her way over to Mr. Green—I mean Clark.

As I was leaving the living room/ kitchen I turned back to see Ellie kissing Nat shyly on the cheek.

My fists clenched and unclenched, as I walked up the wooden staircase.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ellie's POV<span>**

After greeting all the boys, Lex and I walked upstairs to my room.

"Wait!" I warned, holding out an arm to stop Lexy from walking into my room. I suspiciously, crouched down and inspected the door for any trip wires—I had an ongoing prank war with my youngest brother, Brad, who was also sixteen.

Seeing nothing wrong with the door, I warily walked into my wide green room. I inspected every corner and nook before beckoning Lexy to enter.

She rolled her eyes while coughing, "Paranoid!" She lazily sat on my green bean bag and examined the many pictures I had posted on my melon green walls.

I ignored her comment—after all, she wasn't the one who found all her socks filled with bugs. Remembering my memory, I tentatively peeked into my dresser drawers. Thankfully, I didn't find any creepy insects.

"I think these might fit you," I said to Lexy, tossing her a pair of shorts and tank top for her pajamas.

I grabbed an oversized gray shirt and a purple mesh shorts for myself, and then set up the air mattress for Lexy. We walked across the hallway, going to separate bathrooms to take much-needed showers.

After my very long shower, I felt thoroughly refreshed; smelling more like a girl instead of dirt.

I found Lexy in my room, towel-drying her waist length red hair.

"DINNER'S READY!" bellowed Dad, from downstairs.

Darting out of my room, with Lexy following close behind, we made our way downstairs. We hadn't had a decent meal in a few days. Nick and Trent greeted us as they came out of Brad's bedroom that they were sharing. Brad had to share with Kenny in the time being.

"Hey, so do your parents know about Camp Half-Blood?" asked Trent, wearing a clean shirt.

"My dad, and Sarah know about the camp and demigods and such, but my brothers don't know the truth. So keep the magic and weapons to a minimum," I advised, looking pointedly at Nick. He just smiled innocently at me.

"So which ones were your brothers—wait they're your step-brothers right?" questioned Trent.

"Yes, they're my step-brothers. And the three black-haired ones are my brothers. The other two are good friends, and neighbors," I supplied, as we walked down the stairs.

"Good friends of whom?" interrupted Nick, peering at me.

"Jake, that's the ginger, is friends with Kenny my 17 year old brother. Nathan, the brunette, is my friend, but he gets along with my other brothers just fine," I explained. I paused on the last step of the stairs, and looked at them. "Any more questions?"

"What are all their names again?" asked Trent who looked thoroughly confused.

I chuckled slightly before naming them all again.

"Ethan is the oldest and tallest of my brothers. Kenny is the one with the longest black hair. Brad has the buzz cut and he's our age. Jake is the ginger, and Nat is the brunette who is also our age," I clarified.

"Alright, but are you sure your parents don't mind having 9 teenagers in the house? Plus, we might attract monsters," said Trent nervously.

"No they won't mind. And, I'm sure we won't find any monsters in _Wyoming, _plus we won't stay too long," I assured him. My stomach rumbled nervously, and I gave him a look that said _do you have any more questions, because I'm really hungry._

Trent smiled and shook his head, so we walked down to the empty kitchen.

"There you are," acknowledged Kenny, "C'mon the pizza's getting cold."

The four of us followed him outside to the huge table that was only used for large family reunions and summer lunches since it was the only table long enough to fit 11 people comfortably. It was a cool summer night, and several small lanterns stretched across the table.

I grabbed a chair on the right of Brad, and Nick sat next to me. I noticed that my dad went to sit at the other end of the table—probably in hope of getting away from my food monitoring.

"Pass the peppers, Mickey," said Brad, as a form of greeting. I leaned over to grab the peppers, accidentally brushing my bare knee with Nick's. He didn't appear to notice however, and he took two pizzas from one of the many boxes.

Immediately, the conversations around the table started to flow. I could almost here Lexy's voice, which was on the other end of the table, talking to my parents. Trent, Kenny, Jake, and Nat were having an intense discussion about American Football.

"So what did you put in my room Brad?" I prodded, while handing the peppers over to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," commented Brad—but I knew he was lying from the slight twitch of his lips.

"Does, he usually put stuff in your room?" asked Nick curiously. I turned to answer him, when I noticed him taking a bite of his pizza. Cheese strings stretched from his mouth and his tongue flicked out to lick some tomato sauce on the corner of his mouth. I momentarily mesmerized by the way his mouth chewed the pizza.

With a slight shake of my head, I replied, "We're always pranking each other so I expected some bugs waiting for me or something," I replied, glancing at Brad who was suspiciously grinning into his pizza.

"Ah, I see."

The three of us continued a conversation about past pranks—trying to talk over the other loud voices.

Finally after many slices of pizza—Ethan ate 9 slices, a personal record—and cups of soda—I drank half a liter—we were all done.

I sluggishly walked up to my room after bidding my family members and neighbors goodnight. It had been a long day. The air mattress had filled out nicely for Lexy, and I sluggishly pulled back the covers of my bed. But suddenly, my eyes snapped open, and I screamed loudly.

**Nick's POV**

I bounded up to her room and threw open the door expecting some kind of Greek monster. Instead I found Ellie standing stock still, clutching a pale-looking Lexy. I walked towards Ellie, and gently placed my hand on her shoulder, but Ellie just pointed to her bed.

There were about 5 centipedes crawling around on the sheets of her bed.

"That's what made you scream?" I asked while Ellie's brother, Brad, burst into the room with a wide smirk on his face. Nat quickly followed curiously.

Ellie ignored me and turned to Brad—her face murderous. "Oh, I am _so_ going to get you back, Brad."

Brad just chuckled, and looked appreciatively at the centipedes.

"GET OUT!" screamed Ellie, shoving Brad out of her room. She then turned to me, with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Could you please get rid of them?"

I nodded—glad that she asked me instead of Nathan—and I got Trent to help me with the insects. After I deposited the creepy crawlies I found Ellie waiting for me at the top of the stairs.

"Thanks for doing that," she said bashfully.

"No problem. I didn't realize how much you hated centipedes," I commented. Ellie gave an involuntary shiver, and I felt like hugging her at that moment.

"Most girls hate spiders, but I hate anything that has way more legs than it should," she admitted while examining her toenails.

"Hey," I said, tipping her chin so her emerald eyes met mine, "don't worry about it." My finger moved away from her chin to trace her soft cheek.

Leaning closer to her, I whispered, "Good night. Don't let the centipedes bite."

I dodged her punch and quickly walked to the room that I was sleeping in. I knew I was going to have a _very_ fun time in the Green household.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review? More to come soon about their time at Ellie's House ;)**


	6. Crazy Mornings

**Thank you so much to all the people who reviewed my story so far. I really appreciate you giving these characters a chance. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Ellie's POV<strong>

"_Gooood Morning, South Park, Wyoming! It's a bright hot June day, today. An unexpected heat wave is supposed to arrive today, making the temperature at least 90 degrees..."_

"Shut up," I groaned, trying to find my alarm clock through my sleepy stupor. Finally I located the loud radio clock, and proceeded to jab several buttons. This, unfortunately, only made Skip, the local radio DJ's, voice turn up louder.

With a violent growl, I jerked the plug, and Skip's voice died instantly. My hand, however, accidentally pushed radio clock off my nightstand. It landed on my hardwood floor with a loud crash.

I sighed happily—now I could sleep in peace. I buried my head back into my pillow, breathing in the light laundry scent.

"You murdered it!" exclaimed Lexy, who barged in through the door. I groaned, all hopes of getting back to sleep were gone.

"Skip was asking for it," I countered savagely.

"Yes you're right—he's way to happy for a radio DJ," agreed Lexy. "Well c'mon get up—you've been sleeping for way too long."

"No, go away," I grumbled, burying my head deeper into my pillow. Suddenly I felt a tug at my legs, and the next thing I new, I was on the floor.

I looked around, disoriented, while I tried to untangle myself from the mass of bed sheets and blankets. I tripped several times, successfully bruising my butt, and finally stood up.

"Lex!" I snarled, pulling down the hem of my oversized shirt.

Lexy immediately pushed me out the door, where I stumbled into a half-asleep Brad. He shoved me into Kenny, who shoved me into another sleepy male. Luckily, the male caught me around the waist.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed groggily. I glanced up and looked into another pair of very recognizable blue eyes.

"Morning sunshine," Nick greeted, chuckling at me. His arms were wrapped pleasantly around me, and his breath was mint fresh.

I growled at him, while I wriggled out of his grip. His eyes roved over body that was clad in an oversized shirt that reached my mid thigh. I could have sworn that I heard his breath catch but it didn't seem possible. However, I was distracted by his icy fingers that came to trace my thigh lightly, and I shivered.

Wait! Nick was so not allowed to do this—to touch me like he meant it.

I jerked back away from his wandering fingers and marched towards the bathroom. However, I was promptly greeted with the sight of a shirtless Nat. Yelping in surprise I backed up into Nick.

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Nick clutching my upper arm, as if I had committed a crime. His tone was definitely accusatory, and I didn't like it one bit.

It was only morning and already I was getting blamed for things that I didn't do.

Gods, it was too early to deal with these boys.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked that! This was a ton of fun to write. Please please pleeeeaaaase review :D Thank you so so much. **


	7. Fearless

**A/N: Hello lovelies! It's nice to update Nick and Ellie's story again. I've annoyingly been writing but not completing my stories about them. But here it is! Another chapter that I sincerely hope that you like :D.  
>Songs involved in this story: <em>Fearless<em> by Taylor Swift, _Somebody Like You_ by Keith Urban, and _Long Hot Summer_ by Keith Urban. The last two songs are very relate-able to Nick and Ellie and they are wonderfully awesome (if you like Country Music that is). **  
><strong><br>Disclaimer: I do not own any songs used in this chapter. They all belong to their respective artists that are listed above.**

Oh and I dedicate this to my friend R.S in hope that she will find a guy who appreciates her and makes her happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick's POV<strong>

Country music blasted from inside the kitchen.

The smell combined with the music lured me towards the kitchen, and there I found Ellie.

She stirred the pancake mix evenly and I took a moment to admire how comfy she looked. For once, her face was bare—without any trace of make up, and her brown curly hair was wild and haphazardly put into a bun at the top of her head.

She looked untamed and different and it was interesting to see her so...free.

Plus she was shaking her butt and singing along to the country music on the radio.

This was the real Ellie.

I crept up behind her and inhaled the aroma surrounding her; it smelled like cinnamon, sugar, and vanilla—a very good combination. Not being able to resist her a moment more, I wound my arms around her slender waist—immediately stopping her boogying.

"Nice dance moves," I chuckled into her ear—breathing in her wonderful scent.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Ellie scolded annoyed, twisting around to face me. I noticed she had a smear of flour across her cheek and it made me smile again. "By the way have you heard of personal space?" Ellie asked, pushing on my chest to create more distance between us. But I didn't budge.

"Of course I have, I just seem to forget about it when you're around," I replied cheekily, while giving her a toothy smile.

She actually cracked a smile this time. But, as if noticing her actions, her mouth turned back into a stubborn frown, and she spun back to take care of her cooking.

I sighed—annoyed with her actions. My ears tuned in to the new song that streamed out of the radio, and I saw Ellie bob her head back and forth to the steady rhythm.

A sly grin spread across my face, and I grabbed Ellie's waist—roughly spinning her around to face me. Her shocked expression made me chuckle, and my hands found her waist and right hand. I playfully danced with her while singing loudly off-key to the song on the radio. I think it was a Taylor Swift Song.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this  
>You take my hand and drag me head first<br>Fearless  
>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<br>Fearless_

I stumbled blindly over the words and chords, not really knowing the song, but I managed to coax several laughs out of Ellie who was spinning quite happily in my arms.

I spun her out of my arms, and back into my arms, slowly swaying to the last lines of the song. Finally, I dipped her slowly as the last chord resonated into the large kitchen.

I pulled her back up and she smiled widely, and my stomach fluttered happily at the sight of her happiness.

The radio then proceeded to play a more upbeat and fast-paced song. Plus it was a song I knew.

"Yeahhhh! I wanna feel the sun shine, shining down on me and you.  
>When you put your arms around me, you let me know there's nothing in this world I can't doooo..." I sang loudly, accompanying Keith Urban's singing, making Ellie laugh hysterically. We were dancing around the kitchen, occasionally flinging flour at each other.<p>

_I'm ready to love somebody,  
>Love somebody like you. Ohh.<br>An' I wanna love somebody,_  
><em>Love somebody like you, yeah.<em>

Ellie swatted me away while I inappropriately danced to the last few lines of the song. Not stopping my suggestive gesture, she hurled flour into my face.

Pretending to be mad, I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. Ellie stumbled into my chest, while I crushed her in a warm embrace. She tried to wriggle free, but she didn't seem to notice my other hand that was reaching for some more flour. Grabbing a handful, I flung it at her face.

"Nick!" Ellie spluttered and coughed. I laughed and started running with Ellie pursuing me quickly. Keith's next song traveled to the rest of the house:

_It's gonna be a long, hot summer, we should be together  
>With your feet up on the dashboard now<br>Singing along with the radio, it's such a beautiful sound  
>And when you say my name in the middle of the day, I swear I see the stars come out<br>When you hold my hand in the back of my mind, just waiting on the sun to go down, the sun to go down..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed that. If you're curious to see what else I have planned for Nick and Ellie please visit my profile page where I have listed where I want each of my stories to go. Thanks so SO much for reading and I hope all of you find your own Nick or Ellie to make you happy :). **_**Please leave a review because they make me happy ;)**  
><em>


End file.
